No 2
An early-days RP. Cross dirties Ardette's doorstep yet again. More no. Initial Setting: At the Conservatory . Edit Cross wonders if ardette likes latkes (the answer is no, she doesn't like /things/) : Dontchu try and bribe her with food Cross aint bribin Cross it isn't bribery until he has a distinct motive Ardette No. Cross No vhat Cross Zhat's not even a proper sentence Ardette makes an iffy gesture in his direction without looking at him. "No to whatever it is you came for." Cross hey, did it ever occur to you zhat I just vanna chat? : give it a moment Cross SNRRK Ardette No to that, too. Ardette points. ESPECIALLY to that. Cross hey I'm surprised I kept my face straight as long as i did Cross ve haff nozhing in common Cross but zhat's interesting /shrug Ardette still doesn't look up from her appointment book. "Where's the walking soundboard? Or was that an act yesterday?" Cross He's at his ozher dance class zhat he hates? Cross I vas saying actual words yesterday. Cross never mind the transient vw there, that's just his laziness Ardette "Were you! It's difficult to tell sometimes." Cross ',Bl : <:B Cross ',B) Cross lights a cigar, doesn't answer Cross smokes and latkes Ardette only lifts her head when she smells the cigar smoke, and it's to glare at him and point out the door. : lol Ardette, you dance and smoke at the same time XD : HER HOUSE, HER RULES : there's a little bag with a couple for ardette that are far enough from the smoke that they won't be instantly evil Cross OH COME ON Cross You don't even have any clients in right now Ardette gets up and holds the door open for him. "Like that would stop you." : I should just write in: "I will let you know when he stops smiling like this is fun" Cross No, but at least I'm considering being considerate. Ardette just jerks her head out in the direction of the street, a gesture of, step outside and maybe I'll humor you with a chat. Cross rolls his eyes in good humour and gets out then Ardette grabs her cigarettes as an afterthought and steps outside. "Talk." Cross hehe Cross blows smoke rings instead of talking. Just long enough to let the eye-rolling consideration pass : on her part, not his. he's havin funsies Cross "How's business?" Cross knows damn well the last time he asked that, it wasn't because he cared about choreography Ardette pulls out a cigarette and puts it between her lips. "Booming." An overexaggeration, but her business is not his business and he knows that. "Not literally I hope." Cross gestures sharply "Seriously! Ve just had a summer zhat nearly blew zhe city up! You'd zhink somebody forgot to send your place zhe memo, looks good." Ardette scoffs out a disbelieving laugh and shakes her head. "Christ..." She lights her cig and pauses to enjoy the first drag. "Has it been so long that you forgot what my vibe is?" Cross MAYBE HE WAS TRYING TO COMPLIMENT YOU WITHOUT DOING SO Cross now you gone and ruined it Cross munches thoughtfully. this is a thoughtful latke : here, go to bed now, and cross can get a phonecall from the dance class prof saying a certain kid's ....not there Cross B1 Cross \>BU/ : GOOD JOB CROSS Ardette is going to call the cops on you for parentingfail : HEY HE GOT HIS KID TO CLASS ITS NOT HIS JOB TO FUCKING TETHER HIS KID TO A POST : he made damn sure alan was in the building before he left!! Ardette just gives Cross a flat smirk and makes a little shoo-ing gesture with her hand, go on, go clean up your mess, now. Cross stops smiling finally, and points accusatively at her not to start shit, he knows that face you're making Ardette scrunches her nose at him sweetly, because two can play at that game. Cross no time for clever goodbye crap, he's got a friggin noisebox on the loose ensuring he wastes his money on dance lessons Cross NOPE : ehhh pretend like i hit enter later than i did Cross leaves the latkes; this will continue later BU Ardette leans out the door. "Good talk," sounding so smug, hah hah. Ardette closedoor. Turns around. Sees latkes on her reception desk. God damn it. Cross chuckles like a bastard after the door's shut Cross yes, that is somehow a victory Category:Ardette Category:Cross Category:RP Category:Square District